endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Useful Tools
This is an attempt to make a list of useful resources to help with solving puzzles that will be part of the ARG. The goal here is for the majority of them to be online , but in some cases they will be software based. Crypto *Quipqiup is a fast and automated cryptogram solver . It can solve simple substitution ciphers, including puzzles like cryptoquips (in which word boundaries are preserved) and patristocrats (inwhi chwor dboun darie saren t). *Multi-Dec - Has several crypto tools some of them in a format that allow several possibilities at the same time *Rumkin - One of the most used by people trying to solve ciphers due to the large amount of tools it has *The Black Chamber - Has a nice collection of diferent kinds of encryptions with an explanation on they work , followed by a tool that can help solve it *Codebreaking - Some detailed explanations on some ciphers work with tools to help *Cryptocrack - CryptoCrack is a classical cipher solving program and it is freeware *Rot13 (rot-n) encoder decoder - Allows diferent Rot shifts and has a collection of related sites *Rotation Encryption - Another site with diferent rotation possibilities *Text Mechanic - A collection of simple, single task, browser based, text manipulation tools. Encoding *Unicode Lookup is an online reference tool to lookup Unicode and HTML special characters, by name and number *Codepoints - Codepoints.net is dedicated to all the characters, that are defined in the Unicode Standard *HxD - An Hex Editor Software *XVI32 - A Windows based Hex editor software Converter *coders toolbox - Has a couple of converters that are not found easily anywhere online *Xlate - Converts between many formats like ASCII, decimal, Hex, Base64, etc *Asciitohex - Similar to Xlate Video *Clip Converter - allows download and convertion of videos from youtube and other video websites *Deturl - Same as Clip Converter *Savedeo - Yet another video downloader this with a very large amount of supported websites *Screenr - A browser based screen recorder Audio *Morse Code Translator - Allows both converting written morse to text as text to audio morse Image *ImgOps - Allows some quick changes in images and checks for hidden info *Pixlr - A quite complete online image editor *Photoshop Editor - A simplified version of Photoshop available online *Silent Eye - SilentEye is a cross-platform application design for an easy use of steganography *JPHS and 4t HIT Mail Privacy LITE 1.01 - 2 Windows based Steganography programs *OpenPuff - a professional steganography tool *Jeffrey's Exif Viewer - A website that allows to examine the EXIF information in a large variety of formats *Find exif - Another EXIF viewer *Tiny Eye - A reverse image search engine *Google Image Search - one of the most used image search. Also known as GIS Anagram / Hangman solvers *Design215 Word Finder - A great anagram solver that can help you if there are letters missing *Andy Anagram Solver - Has some great dictionaries to try and solve anagrams Vocabulary *One Look is a online dictionary that allows to search words that are related to certain terms *Omniglot is an encyclopedia of writing systems and languages. *Google Translate - a powerful always improving tool owned by Google *Babel Fish - No need to stick it in your ear, it works quite well in your browser Online Encyclopedias *Wikipedia - The most famous one *Encyclopedia Britannica - A classic now online *Encyclopedia - it is a search engine that looks in over 100 encyclopedias and dictionaries Geolocation *Google Maps - We all use it so explanation *Bing Maps - Microsoft alternative to Google Maps Misc. *World Flag Database *Online MD5 a MD5 and SHA1 generator Category:Tools Category:Website